


Some notes on the Red Wood Divergence AU

by Lanesy



Series: Red Wood Divergence AU [4]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: I personally don't like how sometimes my notes take up almost as much space as the drabble itself so I'm just going to post them here for now.
Series: Red Wood Divergence AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581829
Kudos: 27





	Some notes on the Red Wood Divergence AU

Hey there and thanks in advance to readers that choose to take the time to read this.

The 'Later' and 'Domesticated' stories both take place in the same AU, (and might legit give someone five bucks if they can come up with a good one for me).

As of this time, 'Later' is supposed to be the main piece of this AU centered around Mera, while 'Domesticated' is basically a prequel to 'Later' centered around Ramsey. More works may come, who knows.

In the AU the Museum Heist arc goes more or less the same, it's the Red Wood Run arc where things really start to deviate, hence the AU title. First off, Percy never discovers Ramsey can turn into gold, she passes out immediately when summoning her Wizard Towers, and Ramsey isn't able to rejoin his arm with his powers. (Percy honestly still feels guilty about Ramsey losing his arm protecting her). Ramsey gets to roam free because Percy can't connect the dots between him and the case of the Golden Ass, but he accidentally runs into our favorite cop every once in a while and helps her catch some crooks, mainly folks from Bliss Ocean and eventually topple the whole organization with help from people such as Giovanni, Sylvie and Molly. During this time, Mera stays in prison, (I'm going to be honest here, knowing what I do about Anime Campaign I bet she's going to escape in the series proper) and she spends most of those years getting beat up by various inmates because even though she has Eraser Cuffs on and forgets about her powers, she still has all the passive effects.

  
And I guess everyone lives in Colorado.

I also want it on the record that 'Domesticated' almost came out first and was originally supposed to be a oneshot with an option of continuation if people really wanted to see Ramsey suffer and understand how terrifying my Cowgirl Wife can be. Now 'Domesticated' is drabbles like most of my works, huzzah.

Also, I'm kinda pleased that 'Later' is apparently the 50th piece of Epithet Erased content on this site. I hope I can make it worth that milestone.


End file.
